Kamen Rider Legends: Professor Donkey Kong vs. USA and Ex-Aid with All Riders/Transcript
(The story starts in Genm Corp. at San Francisco) *(-First Scene: Dark Amazon Riders has arrived at Genm Corp.) *(Kamen Rider Amazon Nega arrives inside the Genm Corp. entrance along with Kamen Rider Dark Amazon, Kamen Rider Dark Amazon Knight and Kamen Rider Dark Proto-Amazon) *(The Dark Amazon Riders then attacked the security guards) *(Professor Donkey Kong appears as he, Kamen Rider Amazon Nega, Kamen Rider Dark Amazon, Kamen Rider Dark Amazon Knight and Kamen Rider Dark Proto-Amazon are heading up into David Jackson's office) *'David Jackson': Intruders? Understood. *(David Jackson is packing up the new Proto Gashats Toki Meki Crisis Gashat, Proto Perfect Puzzle Gashat, Proto Knock Out Fighter Gashat, Proto Mighty Brothers XX Gashat, Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, Proto Dangerous Zombie Gashat, Proto Taddle Fantasy Gashat, Proto Taddle Legacy Gashat, Proto Hyper Muteki Gashat and Proto Ju Ju Burger Gashat on one briefcase as well as Donkey Kong Gashat on another briefcase is hidden in the safe along with Battride War Gashat, Showa Rider Partners Gashat, Mighty Action C Gashat, Bakusou Treasure Gashat and Bang Bang Western Gashat that can be unlocked a few hours later along with Bugvisor until suddenly, Kamen Rider Amazon Nega, Kamen Rider Dark Amazon, Kamen Rider Dark Amazon Knight and Kamen Rider Dark Proto-Amazon enters the office and surrounds David Jackson) *'Kamen Rider Amazon Nega': Well, well, well. Look what the cat drag in? *'Kamen Rider Dark Amazon': You've become pretty successful since I last saw you, David. *'Kamen Rider Dark Proto-Amazon': It's been about six years, I think... ...Mr. CEO. *'Kamen Rider Dark Amazon Knight': Please hand over the Bugvisor and Proto-Gashats. *(Then Professor Donkey Kong enters the office) *'David Jackson': (speaking Japanese) You! You never should have resurrected! *'Professor Donkey Kong': I was fated to be resurrected... ...to complete my research. *'Cop': Freeze! *(Suddenly, Graphite arrives) *'Professor Donkey Kong': Who are you? *'Graphite': I am Graphite. I'm going to help you. *'Professor Donkey Kong': Good. Can you help us? *'Graphite': Sure. *'Dragon Heart Gashat': Dragon Heart! *'Graphite': Henshin! *'Buggle Driver': GASHATTO! BUGGLE UP! D-D-DRAGON (GENOCIDE!) R-R-R-RISE! DRA-DRA-DRAGO~N HEART~! (ROAR) SORCERER L! *(Graphite transform into Kamen Rider Graphite) * * * * * *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: Doctor Riders doesn't knows Mordecai Okumoto is) *(Mordecai Okumoto puts the Donkey Kong Gashat, Battride War Gashat, Showa Rider Partners Gashat, Mighty Action C Gashat, Bakusou Treasure Gashat and Bang Bang Western Gashat on the ground) *'Mordecai Okumoto': The Doctor Riders doesn't know who I am. I must transform and run off. Apollo Change! *(Mordecai Okumoto transform into Apollo Giest II) *(Apollo Giest II runs away) *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: * * * * * * *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid': Just leave it to me you guys. *'Battride War Gashat': Battride War! *'Game Driver': GASHATTO! *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid': Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin! *'Gamer Driver': GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X! GO! SH-SH-SH-SHOWA! HEI-HEI-HEI-HEISEI! BATTRIDE WAAAAAR! *(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid transform into Battride Action Gamer Level 3) *(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Battride Action Gamer Level 3 and Bat Amazon 1 are fighting each other) *'Gamer Driver': Kimewaza: BATTRIDE CRITICAL STRIKE! *(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Battride Action Gamer Level 3 kicks Bat Amazon 1) *(Bat Amazon 1 is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Battride Action Gamer Level 3': Time to try a another level. *'Showa Rider Partners Gashat': Showa Rider Partners! *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Battride Action Gamer Level 3': D~a~i Henshin! *'Gamer Driver': GASHATTO! GACHAN! DOUBLE UP! *(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid transform from Battride Action Gamer Level 3 to Partner Gamer Level XX) *(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Partner Gamer Level XX and Wasp Amazon are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Partner Gamer Level XX': Let's finish this! *'Gamer Driver': Kimewaza: SHOWA RIDER CRITICAL STRIKE! *(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Partner Gamer Level XX kicks Wasp Amazon) *(Wasp Amazon is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Snipe': Tactics No. X! *'Bang Bang Western Gashat': Bang Bang Western! *'Game Driver': Gashatto! Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Bang Bang Bang Bang Western! (Go!) *(Kamen Rider Snipe transform into Western Gamer Level X) * * * * * * * *(-Next Scene: Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Kamen Rider Ninja Category:Kamen Rider Predator Category:Kamen Rider Predators